the birth of jupiter knight
by Jupiter Slayer
Summary: do you know how jupiter knigth came to be in so many stories here is the answer


Sailor Moon is not mine ok  
  
  
THE BIRTH OF   
JUPITER KNIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello my name is Ken, I can't tell you more we have enemies in this world. I know you must not know much about the guarding forces of the planets and the chosen ones the Sailor's of each planet, meant to protect the princess of the moon also the future queen of the universe, that was a long time ago about one thousand years ago in what we call the silver millennium.  
  
The silver millennium was a time of peace, rule over by queen Serenity. She ruled the universe with the power of the silver crystal with the princess by her side and everyone loved her. She had her guardians the queens of the other planets; they were the original sailor scouts. When the sailors married, their husbands acquired the power of their respective planets becoming the first sailor knights. Each planet has its power to protect them from harm form insiders. The planet of Mercury has the power of controlling air. The planet of Venus controls light (love). The planet Earth's moon is the home of the palace of queen Serenity. The Earth it self has a guardian like the other planets, but was the planet that his main guardian is male and he controls faith and hope. The planet of Mars controls fire. The planet Jupiter controls thunder. The planet Saturn controls destruction. The planet Neptune controls water. The planet Uranus controls the ground and the wind. In addition, the planet Pluto controls time. From them, their daughters became the new generation of sailor scouts destine to protect the princess. The sailor scout of time sailor Pluto decided who was going to be the new generation of knights she knew what should come out right, because the knights are the soul mates of the scouts. So nobody wants to give the power to the wrong guy, do you? As I was saying the silver millennium was peaceful place until the dark forces attack ....THE NEGAVERSE!  
  
The Negaverse is the realm of all evil in the universe, rule by queen Beryl who is servant of the Negaforce the source of all evil that gives energy to the dark forces to exist and attack the Silver   
Millennium. They began taking over every planet starting with the Earth slowly enslaving the people turning them against the ruling of queen Serenity. After enslaving most of the people on Earth, they began the attack against the other planet. They began with the biggest mine. Jupiter was attack with the biggest but not the strongest army they got. I remember it just like it was yesterday.  
  
"Everyone prepared for battle!" shouted the king to his soldieries   
"Find Ken and our daughter Makoto. Please bring them to me as soon as possible, my Queen." said the king to his wife the queen of Jupiter.  
"I'll find them don't you worry my love" said the queen in a sincere voice   
The queen ran away from the thrown room and went on her search   
We where on the garden when the queen came in out breath   
"What happening mother?" Ask my beloved  
"You're father wants to see you two Makoto" trying not to sound scared of what is about to happen  
" Ok, we will be there in a moment" I said  
We ran as fast as we could in to the hidden passages to get there faster. When we got there, the queen had just finished the transformation into Sailor Jupiter and the king to Jupiter knight. They look at us and said.  
" We pass the title of royal senshi to you all the training you endure is finally over you are to protect your princess. The power of Jupiter inside of you will be dormant inside of you until Queen Serenity with the power of the silver crystal reawakens it"  
"You were born and already have the power of Jupiter within you the crystal will awaken this power only in a emergency in the moon, now go to the moon protect your princess like we did with our princess" said the queen  
"But what about you?" ask my love  
The queen look away with sad eyes but the king looked at us with a stern but loving stare to his daughter   
" Don't worry about us will take care of thing here you go with your knight my dear child, remember we love you and... "  
"Whish you luck on your trip my dear" said the queen continuing the king's words  
"I'll protect her your highness, come on Makoto my princess we must go now"  
"I'll be there in a minute you go on first"  
I was about to leave but I stay behind close in the shadow to make sure she did not stay behind   
"I love you mom, dad please don't get your self's kill, promise me I'll se you again... please"  
"We can't promise you anything darling," said the king   
"You must live your life and forget us, Makoto," said the queen   
"I live my life, but I'll never forget you. I will always love you" she said and stared to cry and left the room   
I follow closely and stop her before she hit the door in front of her by not looking up from her crying   
"Honey don't worry you'll see them again I'm sure of it"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, don't worry now let's get out of here and to the moon, ok love"  
"Ok, I want to see my friends"  
"That's the spirit, lets go"  
We walk to the ship port and boarded our ship, Silver Lightning just as the ship was about to launch the central part of the palace exploded in an explosion of electricity and negative energy. The pilot of the ship said "we have to go now princess give me the order"  
She hesitated but she clear her mind and told the pilot to launch now.  
She turn away with tears in her eyes hoping no one saw her in moment of weakness and retreated silently to her cabin. However, she did not fooled me I follow her in the cabin thinking of away to make her feel better. When I enter the cabin, she on her bunk crying her eyes out, my heart was breaking only by seeing her like that.   
"Don't cry like that Makoto, my love every thing will work out fine you'll see"  
"There dead!, do you hear me and I did not do anything to stop it!" Makoto scream  
I walk towards her and hug her in my arms trying to calm her down.  
"Shhh, is ok baby is okay we'll get to the moon get our power properly awaken, and get revenge for our planet and your parents"  
She released my grip from her shoulders and walk to the other side of the room.  
"You... don't...you don't know what I'm feeling...you don't understand"  
She stunned me by her answer; I could not control my anger at the situation and her attitude toward it.  
"I don't understand! I do not understand! You hear me out now my friends, my family and everyone I knew is in that war in that planet. In addition, I did not see my parent. I did not say goodbye to them. And you of all people tell me I don't understand!" I exploded with anger and confusion.  
When I look where she was to see her reaction, I did not see her in the corner she was before. I look around but, I was stop by the feeling of familiar arms around my shoulders.   
" Is okay honey we will get through this, we ...will have our revenge don't worry" said Makoto   
It felt good to hear her said those words but some thing does not feel right. I let her rest in my shoulders and lifted her face to stare at me. Her tearstained face looked at me with so much love that I could die right there and be happy that I have someone that love that much.  
" You are right my love, now you should get some sleep we are not going to get to the moon till tomorrow"  
She looks at me and nodded when I was about to leave the room.  
"Ken can you sleep with me tonight, I feel... lonely"  
I was stunned by her request, in Jupiter her father was very overprotective she and I used to run off the palace just to go on a date we never kiss at least properly and I know she just wants company but sleep with her, what do I do?  
"Its ok Ken nothing going to happened, I'm not going to let you or me get to far, not yet" said Makoto  
"Did I look so trouble by the decision?"  
"Yes, you did, you look like there's a battle in your mind"  
"Looks look's like staying won that battle"  
"Then go get some clothe to your cabin, ok" said Makoto with a small grin  
"Ok"   
I smile at her and left the cabin to pick my stuff   
How can I forget how tuff she is, but I know that she is still hurt inside and not showing it to me.   
I got to my room and got my stuff , I look at the photograph of my family with me and Makoto on a picnic, her family never did stuff like that so she use to dress up as a boy and got out of the palace only to be with me and my family.  
I look at it just for a few seconds more when I felt a tear ran down my face. I turn the picture down and went to Makoto's room.  
When I got to her room I open the door with out knocking first when door open Makoto was just getting dress and was only in underwear. My face flushes in ten different shades of red from emotion of seeing her like that. Her well form body just took my breath away. Then she was about to turn around and saw me still stunned, she look at me confuse, then she look down to her body and flushed. She rushes to find her PJ.  
"Sorry forgot we are not kids anymore" Makoto said with embarrassment   
"No I'm the one who is sorry I just stood there watching"  
"It's ok is my fault too I didn't lock the door"  
"I didn't knock first "  
"Let's just go to sleep, ok"  
"Ok, I take the floor"  
She look at me a little disappointed, but agree. I prepared my sleeping bag and lay down. Makoto went and shut the light out and went to her bed and lay down. We went to sleep but that didn't last long.  
  
(Dream)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
